This invention is directed to a cabinet for mounting a speaker therein to improve the sound output of an amplifier. For a general discussion of a speaker cabinet of this type, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,844 issued Oct. 24, 1972 and entitled "ADJUSTABLE SPEAKER CABINET." Speakers for the conversion of electrical signals to sound waves typically employ a coil which is subjected to the electrical signals, the coil being positioned in a magnetic field. Attached to the coil is a conical diaphragm which is vibrated by the coil in response to the electrical signals. The diaphragm vibrations produce sound waves which are responsive to the electrical signals. The compression and rarefaction waves characterized by the sound produced by the speaker can easily "short-circuit" around the speaker from the front to the back. In order to improve the sound reproduction capability of the speaker cabinet arrangements have been suggested, including the cabinet specified in the above-identified previously issued patent.
The present invention is directed towards a highly improved cabinet in which a speaker is mounted to produce sound waves which are more faithfully responsive to the electrical signals which are delivered to the speaker.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cabinet for improving the sound output of an amplifier.
More particularly, an object of this invention is to provide a cabinet in which a speaker is mounted having means for connection to an amplifier and including two completely separate resonance chambers separated by an inclined sounding board, the sounding board having both high and low speed of sound transmission areas for providing improved sound output through the front and the rear of the cabinet.
These general objects, as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.